Murder, Disappointment, and Weddings, Oh My!
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Rita and Gilderoy are finally getting married.


**Title:** Murder, Disappointment, and Weddings...Oh My!

 **Rating:** T

 **Pairing(s):** Rita/Gilderoy

 **Warnings:** None

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

 **Word Count:** 782

 **Summary:** Rita and Gilderoy are finally getting married.

 **Notes:**

 **Weekly Elimination Weird Prompt Thing Competition:** Prompts Used - Rita Skeeter, Rita/Gilderoy, dialogue: "Let's move on, shall we?", Prompts: "I hate you." / "No, you don't. You love me. Admit it." (5 pts), diamond hairpin (5 pts), is ribbon (1 pt), Rita wears a color other than green (3 pts), a frog (1 pt), sponge cake (1 pt)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Astronomy Class - Prompts Used - "Murder is not a good solution!" (dialogue), _Crimson (color),_ _Aggressive (word)_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Scavenger Hunt – Gilderoy Lockhart

 **365 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used – Flutter

 **Life Game Challenge:** Prompt Used – Invitation

* * *

"You want me to come to your wedding?" Harry asked in astonishment. "After everything the two of you did to me? You've got to be kidding me."

Rita primly adjusted her crimson pantsuit. "The past needs to be silenced." She really hoped Harry would accept the invitation. All of the good press surrounding the savior of the wizarding world coming to her wedding would be incredible.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Listen, I'm not coming to your wedding. There's nothing that you can say that will make me want to watch the spectacle I'm sure your wedding will be." With that, Harry walked away, although it looked more like running to her.

"That could have gone better," Gilderoy commented as he gazed at himself in his handheld mirror.

Rita didn't dignify that with a response. Instead, she focused on what was important: their upcoming nuptials. "I'm warning you so you can warn her. If your mother says anything about my dress, she might mysteriously disappear."

"Murder is not a good solution," Gilderoy commanded as he adjusted the ribbon that was tied at his neck.

Rita rolled her eyes. Why did Gilderoy always have to look so poofy with the ribbon and hair that was nicer than hers? She fluttered her eyelashes. "Maybe, but it will happen if your mother isn't on her best behavior."

Gilderoy finally pulled himself away from his looks and tilted his head as he gazed at her with some confusion. "I never realized you were so aggressive." As if a light switch turned on, he did a twirl. "Does this shirt make me look fat?"

Rita slowly blinked. "I hate you." She said it with the utmost seriousness.

Gilderoy grinned. "No, you don't. You love me. Admit it."

Rita sighed. "Yeah, I do. Otherwise I wouldn't be marrying you."

" _And_ ," Gilderoy paused, his pearly white teeth on display as he grinned, "No one else would put up with you."

"Well, there is that," Rita conceded.

A frog hopped past them, distracting the two of them briefly.

Rita shook her head. "Let's move on, shall we? Our big day is in a week, and we still got a lot to do."

The big day arrived with a flourish. Rita was in her dressing room, making sure her white dress looked pristine. She decided to go the Muggle route and wear a dress instead of robes.

She picked up the diamond hairpin her mother had given her and fastened it on the left side, keeping the stray bangs out of her eyes.

She touched up her makeup and was very pleased with how she looked. She'd never be drop dead gorgeous, but she thought she looked beautiful in her own way.

The door opened, and Rita stiffened when she realized it was Marta Lockhart. The older woman wrinkled her nose in distaste as she looked at Rita's dress.

Rita sighed. No matter what her threats were, she didn't think her almost-husband would be happy if Rita killed his mother, no matter how tempting it might be.

"Want some sponge cake?" Marta asked, holding out the piece of cake.

Rita rolled her eyes. It was just like her to bring food to the wedding, especially when Marta knew there would be food at the reception. It was a very subtle dig that Marta didn't think the food would be up to par.

"No thank you. I'm good," Rita said politely, all the while screaming internally. "You should go sit down. We're almost ready to start."

Marta's eyes flashed. "Of course, my dear. Are you quite sure you want to go through with this?" She asked hopefully.

Rita turned away from the mirror to stare at Marta and smirked. "I'm quite sure. Now, go find your seat," She ordered.

Marta opened her mouth to retort but was interrupted by Rita's father walking in. He looked between the two women, noting the obvious tension. "Are you ready, sweetie?"

Rita happily nodded and took her father's head. "I'm more than ready. I just want to marry the love of my life." She looked pointedly at Marta and smiled her satisfaction when the woman walked out before her.

The ceremony was quick and to the point. Rita had still held out hope that Harry Potter would have a change of heart and show up, but she was meant to be disappointed on that front. It didn't matter, though. When she looked at Gilderoy, all of her disappointment faded to the background. As she said her vows, she knew there was no one better for her than her Gilderoy.

When the two of them shared their first kiss as husband and wife, Rita knew their future would be bright.


End file.
